Baby Quiz
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Even Bobby and Alex have topics they have a hard time explaining. The big question with the Goren kids Is it true if a girl gets kissed by a boy, she has a baby? Alexa Goren asks at six


Christmas Baby Quiz

Spoilers: I do not own anything Law and Order

Alex Eames-Goren hit the alarm clock, it was going off and her husband hadn't reached over already. He laid beside her snoring, smiling, Alex leaned down and kissed Bobby. Opening his eyes he came face to face with his beautiful wife of almost nine years. he placed a hand on her cheek and began talking.

"It's Christmas morning, breakfast needs to be made before the kids wake."

"I'll make breakfast, you wake the kids up."

Getting out of bed, both went to their tasks. Bobby was the one who was able to handle their kids, strangely enough. Going to eight year old Rebekah Frances Goren's room, he found the girl asleep.

"Bekah, time to get up." He went over to the bed and tapped on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and knew.

"I'm up," she sat up and threw back the covers. "Can I dress Dad?"

He left and shut the door on the way out, Bobby went the twins' room. Six year old identical twins Alexa Kandace and Alexis Kassidy Goren opened their door before their dad could.

"Morning Daddy." Both replied in unison and left for the stairs.

He made his way to two year old Hunter Robert Goren's room, the blond sat on the floor playing. Bobby sat on floor beside him and his son looked up.

"Hey buddy."

Hunter handed his father a toy truck. Bobby said that the kids shouldn't be totally spoiled so they only bought so many toys between birthdays and Christmas. As of the age of five, each had chores and they could buy toys with the allowence they were given if they wanted one.

"Come on, Mommy's cooking breakfast." Picking his son up and went over to the crib by the window where six month old Zoey Annabelle Goren laid asleep. Alex and him hadn't expected another child after Hunter but then they had Zoey. "Let's let Zoey sleep."

He went downstairs with Hunter to find Alex cooking pancakes while the twins and Bekah at the table. He went to the table and placed Hunter in his seat.

"Hi Honey, breakfast is almost ready."

Bobby looked at the chore chart, Bekah had done her's but the twins hadn't.

"Ally, Lexa, over here now." Both groaned and got up, going to their father. "Ally, Baker is still in the house and Lexa, the Christmas tree's not on."

"But Daddy?" Both said and he snapped his fingers, pointing over them. "Fine!"

Snapping his fingers and pointing was Bobby's way of parenting. Once meant _listen _or_ do_, depending on the situation. Two meant _now _and three times meant they lost a privilege. Alex used the verbal method of parenting such as _now_, _listen_ or counting. Both methods worked and the kids listened, usually. They went to school and then the security guard who knew Alex and Bobby would take the kids to the station, at which time they'd stay till a parent could or all of them would go home. Hunter went to the station's daycare.

"I told them they could wait till after breakfast Bobby."

"Chores are done if able before breakfast Alex, we designed it that way for a reason."

"I know, alright girls sit down because breakfast is ready." As their daughters returned. "Did you was your hands Ally?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Who wants two and who wants three?"

"I want three, thank you." Bekah said and Alex gave her three pancakes, "No I don't want syrup, thank you."

Bekah was the one most like Bobby, the twins lived to be like the person they were named after; Alex. Hunter was still finding his place.

"We want three." Lexa looked at her sister and replied, "no I want two, not three."

Hunter just began eatting what his father had cut up already. Alex sat down and dished herself food.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lexa?"

"Is it true that if a girl gets kissed by a boy, she has a baby? Mandy says so."

"Well..." Alex looked at her husband and he shrugged his shoulders. "...well it's not. I kiss Daddy all the time but I don't have a baby everytime. It takes much more."

"How much?"

Alex looked at Bobby and gave him a look of _your turn mister_. Bobby looked at his daughter and smiled.

" When a woman and a man love each other and want a baby, they ask God and if he wants them to, he'll give them a baby."

"Oh, okay." She went back to eatting but looked up again. "So all they do is ask God?"

"Yes they do." Alex said and looked at her husband before changing the subject. "So what do you think you got for Christmas?"


End file.
